The improved acousto-optic activity for acoustic imaging which is provided by this methodxe2x80x94and productxe2x80x94is substantiated via measurements made at specific viewing conditions.
The improvement is accomplished by adding second media to first media to form net media and comparing the acousto-optic activities of first media and net media. Without using specific viewing conditions the improvement can not be reliably confirmed and can not be reliably useful.
In this comparing of various media it was discovered that the data were not reliable until the media are imaged at optimum angles becausexe2x80x94it was discoveredxe2x80x94the optimum viewing angles of the first media and the net media differed.
Accurate measurements to compare acousto-optic activities of media depend on the optimum angle viewing art taught by Sandhu in U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,411 filed 14 Oct. 1998 and issued 11 Apr. 2000 and which is incorporated herein by reference.